


Letters to Beloved

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: This is a mini series about the stages of Virgil and Roman’s relationship with The Smiths songs because I would not be able to write anything else than Prinxety if my life depended on it.TW: implications of rejection from family
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Letters to Beloved

**“This Charming Man** **”**

~~This is the night I met you.~~

_Punctured bicycle on a hillside desolate_

_Will nature make a man of me yet?_ _  
_

Roman worked as a bartender in Lower Manhattan during his first years in New York. Without any callbacks or any other jobs he was interested in, nothing exciting was happening in his life. Until one night, a purple-haired guy with some mascara and light eyeliner under his eyes walked up to the counter.

_When in this charming car_

_This charming man_

The boy wore black ripped jeans and a dark purple jacket. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

“Hi,” a little chuckle, “I’m not the type of person to do things like this but, well, I’m a bit drunk, to be honest. And like, what the hell, you know? You get one life, right, anyway, I’m rambling.” he extended his hand so Roman could shake it. “Virgil.”

He shook the boy’s hand, “Roman, a pleasure to meet you.”

_I would go out tonight, b_ _ut I haven’t got a stitch to wear_

_This man said “It’s gruesome t_ _hat someone so handsome should care”_

Virgilfixed his hair, “Look, I know you’re working so, I won’t take too much of your time.” He put a piece of paper on the counter, “You’re really cute, here’s my number, if you’re interested, text me.” and with confidence that only alcohol could induce he said, “Don’t wait too long.” 

Roman had no intention to wait longer than absolutely necessary.

_This charming man_

_This charming man_

**“There is a light that never goes out”**

~~This is when I knew I’d fallen in love with you.~~

_Take me out tonight_

_Where there’s music and there’s people_

_And they’re young and alive_

Roman asked Virgil to just get him out of the house because of an argument with his brother.

_Driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

“So, where are we going?” Roman asked.

“There is a route I take when I feel overwhelmed. It’s pretty empty at this hour.”

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people and I want to see life_

“You’re not going to ask me what happened?”

“I’ll listen if you want to talk but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Roman connected his phone to Virgil’s car and chose a song.

“The Smiths, I didn’t know you listened to anything but Disney songs, Princey.” he teased.

_Driving in your car, oh please don’t drop me home_

_Because it’s not my home, it’s their home, and I’m welcome no more_

Roman watched Virgil as he mouthed the words. He couldn’t take his eyes off his hair, his smile. Enchanted, truly. 

_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_

“Hey, here’s that dimple!” Virgil said as he put his finger in his dimple.

He laughed, “Look at the road, Stormy.” 

_Take me out tonight_

_Take me anywhere, I don’t care, I don’t care,_ _I don’t care_

They pulled up at a park on a hill. 

“Thanks,” Roman started “-for tonight. I just needed to get out. It’s weird, it’s not even a big argument or anything. It’s just, you know.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I get it. And it’s always a pleasure,” he took Roman’s hand in his, “being with you.”

_And in the darkened underpass_

_I thought "Oh God, my chance has come at last”_

_But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn’t ask_

Well, Morrissey couldn’t confess but Roman would.

“I love you, Virgil Sanders.” he took a big breath, “With all that I am, I love you because it’s all I can do.”

“I love you too, Roman Prince.”

_Oh, there is a light and it never goes out_

_There is a light and it never goes out_

**“Asleep”**

~~This is how I realized you were the one.~~

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

Dancing in the middle of the living room, somber but loving.

_I’m tired and I, I want to go to bed_

Last month has been harder than usual for Virgil.

“I love you.” 

Virgil put his head on his chest, “I love you too.”

Whispered, almost inaudible but nevertheless true words. 

The feeling of belonging made Roman humbler, more thoughtful than before. He wanted to stay like this, forever and then some more.

_Sing to me, sing to me_

A tear, right down the boy’s cheek where he was given kisses by his mother. On the horizon, a quiet waterfall. 

_I don’t want to wake up on my own anymore_

“Stay tonight. Or just stay, move in with me.” he wiped the tears off Virgil’s face.

The boy looked up, “Are you sure?”

“More than anything.”

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

“Alright then.”

“Alright, roommate.”

That caught a laugh from Virgil, the first one in a while.

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_


End file.
